we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chatroom/@comment-14443911-20160310053323
My plans for the FEATURED section of the wikia: Dear all, I thought I'd take this moment to explain what I did to the front page. First off, I updated the banner with some images that no one else on the internet has. I spent a long time to make them transparent due to some fancy graphical editting skills :p I plan to constantly update the banner from time to time since we are always an updating community! Maybe one day we will all love one in particular, haha. Next, I put some polls on the right hand side. If you have a poll idea of your own, could you please send it on my message wall? I will proof read it for typos (long story short, the way polls work on the wikia is, if you make ONE mistake, and you go to edit the poll, it becomes a BRAND new poll with 0 votes, so it's important when the poll is up, it has the exact wording you want it to have) and can put it up. If you know how to mess with the coding, then feel free to put up a poll yourself, but I kindly request we give the folks at least 1 week ''before changing polls. Thus, '''at minimum, '''we have to wait 1 week before we put up a new poll. I will then archive the old poll on to a past poll page. (Note that, the way polls work on this website, is that, polls NEVER close.. no matter what! So, even if someone missed out on a poll, they can still vote on it in the past polls archive). I have a short second poll down below, which is a more broad general poll that I request ''this one stays there for a long time.. months.. a year? ''Because I feel it is a poll that anyone can answer. And while this one is never changing, to those who complain the same thing is there, we will always have a changing poll just above it from time to time. Now, for the FEATURED section, I made use of the wikia's slider tool through coding. Memoryman accidentally messed with it and made it so that it no longer scrolled automatically, so I caution folks to proceed with caution before editting somethign you don't quite know about. Please do not take offense if I undo the edit to fix it back to normal. Now, why is there a FEATURED section here? 2 reasons: 1, for newcomers here, newcomers may not quite know how to go to new pages such as fanart, thus we show them a preview of some selected ones that they can see on the main page. Reason 2, I put it there '''because '''our fanart page has '''MANY submissions. '''Yes, this is good, (lol) but at the same time, it will eventually reach a point where there are so many that people glimpse over some and forget some exist. THUS, randomly selected fanart submissions will have a chance to show up on featured . I think for the featured, please do not update it until it has been 1 week for similar reasons to the poll. I request that, since the slider takes a few seconds to move to the next image, that '''we do not flood the slider.. keep 5 images maximum in the slider'. After no earlier than 1 week, we can remove old featured images and put up some new ones to give them the spotlight. Lastly, the navigation is there because, well, I think it is self-explanatory (we had it the past, I just moved it to the side now). Please let me know what you think about the "community guidelines" that I have in mind. I am trying not to be too bossy here, but I think a good wikia has at least some good order to it. :) Okay, take care, Michael